


【脑补海王设定】大湿胸背后的权游【Free Talk】完成版

by greenyw



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenyw/pseuds/greenyw
Summary: 【脑补海王设定】大湿胸背后的权游【Free Talk】本文脑补的是电影《海王》的海底政治角力，试图补全背景设定1.亚特兰娜必须嫁给奥姆老爸以生下继承人;2.奥咪为什么必须一统七海；3最后到底谁是赢家这个脑补纯属自言自语，bug难免偏见难免过度解读。初发Fed 22，改 Mar 13





	【脑补海王设定】大湿胸背后的权游【Free Talk】完成版

1.是谁杀了女王，而女王又杀了谁？

一开场，亚特兰娜在距离国境不远也不近的地方遭遇袭击，并明显是被利器或者镭射枪所伤，都是近身攻击，使用的武器也应该是来源于海底（而根本不可能是人类武器）。她搁浅的周围，没有战死的护卫队，也没有被打烂的舰艇碎片，她本人也没有试图往国都方向撤离，要知道亚特兰蒂斯人没有孤身游出国境的，更何况行动有人知道的一国女王？

外敌入侵基本上可以100%否定，因为本片里放眼所见，地球上还不存在足以入侵亚特兰蒂斯国境伤害其领主的敌人。

所以亚特兰娜所遭遇的似乎是一场近身叛变，似乎是一场连亚特兰娜都没有提起过的政变。

至于是谁幕后主使，初看起来好像应该是奥姆老爸，毕竟后来坐上王位的人是他。但似乎又不是那么确定，毕竟他当时还没有成婚，最高的职位只算个女王未婚夫，在名不正言不顺的情况下，纵容能够发动内部人员发动刺杀并且成功，最后能够稳坐钓鱼台完全是未知之数。明明只有按部就班结婚生子，非要舍近求远，这应该不是奥姆老爸是智商。如果他并不希望婚约泡汤，那么他应该不会（那么早）动手将女王铲除，并且会在女王失踪后尽早将其寻（绑）回，完成政治联姻。

明显有其他人，或者有部分部分人对此强烈不满。他们试图搞砸这桩婚事，发动袭击并嫁祸奥姆老爸，并在反对奥姆父子的统治。

这里就可以约莫摸到亚特兰娜和效忠于她的，维科背后的旧贵族一系。

该系实力以维科为首，之前忠于女王，后来忠于亚瑟，电影里好像就那么几个人，其实内廷实力非常强横。核心成员应该是可以在地表呼吸的王室贵族，并且自千年以来一直盘踞着王位，根基深厚。这系的实力的强横程度，是可以指示女王进行婚约交易，拥有独立于国王命令外的行动纲领，拥有自己的守备资源，甚至可以和别国私下交易，半公开讨论推翻现王。

这一系的势力在电影里一直隐藏着，不过可以通过奥姆系反推得知。

奥姆系核心在于军队，这个源于他和老爸父子两代对军队的清洗，启用类似穆克将军一样的非贵族，最后将旧贵族系撵出了军队。其次，看奥姆在民众中偶像指数居高不下，不排除他老爸也是走的民众路线。似乎在民众心中，更相信女王对亚特兰蒂斯的背叛，以至于女王被献祭也无碍奥姆父子的王位合法性。

一时之间，双方的势力竟然得到了微妙的均衡，谁也一时吃不下对方。于是无论是谁抛出的，反正最后大家达成了婚约的共识，孩子要还跟父姓，相当于让位，有人欢喜，有人愁，反正愁的不是奥姆老爸。

所以回归到问题【到底谁在杀女王？】

应该是亚特兰娜本人。

现在几乎可以肯定当时的奥姆老爸一系不希望女王死，否则他或者他的后裔根本没可能得到王位；维科一系则假装赞成比较吃亏协议，一边上演杀（放）掉（逐）女王的伪旗行动，将奥姆老爸拖死，可能性更大。毕竟个人短暂的崛起，很难和已经成熟哪怕已经堕落的上层统治系统抗衡。

于是从女王失踪的一刻开始，两方又进入了无尽的政治角力，光讨论怎么处置事态就拖了两系人两年和一条人命的时间，连女王本身都被置之不理。最后，自知理亏在先的维科系同意了让奥姆老爸先称王，如同已婚。

于是这一句【King】佐证了杀女王的确实是她自己人，或者她自己最起码也是知情者和参与者。

眼看在这一场博弈中奥姆老爸暂时领先，女王也知道自己必须重回赌局，延续自己的血脉，更何况她已经有个大儿崽，哪怕再生个二儿崽，论起长幼血序也必定吃亏，才能让自己和派系不至于一败涂地。

不过这一上岸就抓紧时间生个儿崽也是神操作，借种嫌疑太大，当然爱也是有的。

所以就是“她杀了她自己！”（并没有

Emmm，奥姆老爸名叫奥尔瓦克斯。马里乌斯。（什么马？

 

 

2.请看今日之域中，竟是谁家之天下

 

先论亚特兰蒂斯局势。

大坠落之后，除了亚特兰蒂斯人和Xebel人得到进化，其他两个选择异化，更有像海沟国一样退化成无脑生物。就如有人在逼呼里说的，很难想象任由盟国堕落而毫无联系的。

于是在外交上亚特兰蒂斯领带的同盟溃败。以前左膀右臂般的各国完全分裂，相对亲近的Xebel的坐地起价，渔夫国坚决和亚特兰蒂斯划清界限，咸水国更是长期处于备战状态。亚特兰蒂斯人虽然得到了更高级的科技和更完善的进化，但像在地面上的全盛日子已经一去不复返。连将其他七国联系起来都做不到，更莫论一统七海。有一种可能，是亚特兰蒂斯人不在乎大一统，只醉心将自己困在家里于发展技术发展新能源，所以漠视了与周边的关系。不过这种可能性实在太过死肥宅太过安逸，像是陆地时期的心态，不像是经历巨大灾难后的心态。更何况亚特兰蒂斯人自称尚武，既嗜血不找别人干架难道自杀自灭？

所以另一种可能性更有现实意义，自陷落之后，亚特兰蒂斯是再没有了大一统是实力，也没有维持能够大一统的意识形态。 

以外围物理环境而言，相对于陆地，海洋实在太大太广阔而亚特兰蒂斯人口太少，外围还存在连亚特兰蒂斯科技都无法测定的未知领域，其余两国在数千年中都未被寻获。所以到了亚瑟奥姆这一代，所谓“一统七海“其实也不过是实际上的“一统四国”.

还有威胁更大的另一个物理环境，“海洋污染”不是政治口号，更是切身威胁。陷落之后，短短千年间，原本是人类体质的有的进化，有的很快异化成人鱼，螃蟹，甚至无脑的海沟族，可见亚特兰蒂斯人本身对海洋环境非常敏感。种族基因异变随时都会发生。

外部环境恶劣，亚特兰蒂斯内部却因为权斗而动荡，奥姆老爸为首的军系与亚特兰娜维科为首的贵族系派斗，随着亚特兰娜的假死，回归与被献祭达到最高值。

亚特兰娜维科为首的贵族系掌权已久，哪怕是女王装死两年都可以保持政局表现上的平稳，可想而知贵族系在已经壮大到架空国主的程度。为了维持阶层利益，他们甚至不惜用女王本体来讨价还价。在他们掌权的多年间，亚特兰蒂斯是日益衰弱，不思进取，只能固守这千年以前的首都。往日的同盟无力巩固，有的反目成仇。但贵族系全然不觉，依然蚕食着旧日剩粮，为了巩固自己的权利，不惜与别国统治者共谋推翻国主。

奥姆父子得势的时间其实不长，支持力量来自军队和平民的高人气。他们清扫了贵族在军队的势力，启用非贵族为军队首领，同时也投入了最大的力量装备军队，让军队拥有最先进的技术和资源。所以到了奥姆执政期，军队力量提升，急于开战的压力让奥姆喊出了【一统七海】的口号。父子两人借口军事势力扩张，实则内部清扫应该是早有预谋。

奥姆老爸还是很可以的，一步一步走得稳当。刚开始对未婚妻出走的忍耐，对出生后的奥姆全面控制让贵族无机可乘只有彻底放弃这个王子，有时候让我怀疑他是因为要消除妻子对儿子的影响才献祭掉女王，而非为了地面上的首生子。可谓心狠手辣之人。其中最难做到的是，献祭自己妻子兼女王的时候，稳住了自己的王位，稳住了贵族也稳住了平民。

儿子更是升级到七海帝王版，学的是哲学，练的是Xebel-Fu（其实我get不到这个梗）。

奥姆父子算了从军中崛起是枭雄，比起那班腐败堕落的贵族系，执政方向势必更进取甚至更极端，不过那并不代表他们打出的口号【保护环境救救海洋】之类的就不是为了一己之私。他们很清楚，只有开战才能让军队获得无限国家资源，让军队和平民更拥护自己，同时更快速的清缴对立面。

至于奥姆是否真的试图统一地面，有一个很有意思的细节，就是那艘无比庞大又极尽华丽的蝴蝶指挥舰，还有奥姆自己驾驶过的魔鬼鱼小飞船。蝴蝶指挥舰本身庞大无比，本身需要周围严格的保护，算不算可以对敌作战的战舰都很难讲，移动棺材倒是一等一的刚，小飞船只是单兵作战工具，还有鲨鱼骑兵也是单兵作战工具，同一套衣服，又做城管又有做士兵的。Xebel从来富国强兵，海星船水母船章鱼船大把大把的，连只会闭门读书的渔夫国都有很多带鱼舰！而亚特兰蒂斯连拿得出手的大型运兵船都没有！唯一讲得通的解释就是在奥姆父子之前，亚特兰蒂斯的军事发展可以说是停滞的，在奥姆父子当权的25年内也追不会多年的落后，所以先打造了象征意义比实际意义大得多的蝴蝶棺材，然后多快好省地大量打造适合与巡逻防暴的单兵作战系统，可以说鼓舞士气到达极致。可是这对正面对刚的入侵战有多大的用途就很难说了。

真要统一地面，其实依靠亚特兰蒂斯和Xebel就已经差不多，为何要绑架不好战的渔夫国和依靠武力都不一定能驯服的咸水国呢？奥姆说【明天就铲平陆地】，真的那么快吗？不需要整合军队编制不需要拟定作战计划不需要有养生息？

更像要一统海洋，然后称海洋领主这目的来得更具体且颇见成效。

首先掐准时机将维科拿下了才是重中之重。

20多年的内部斗争，在这一刻几乎以奥姆父子的胜利告终。几乎。

 

 

3.You Either Die A Hero， Or You Live Long Enough To See Yourself Become The Villain

 

Turning Point出现在亚瑟作为旧势力的新生力量代表，出面和军阀头子奥姆对憾，终于能够明刀明枪地决出胜负。

亚瑟只想被流放的雄狮，从成长阶段就把维科照顾得很好。以【等时机成熟，带你去见母亲】为名，维科对亚瑟进行了长期的秘密对战训练，让他拥有强健的体能的同时又对他的皇室政斗教育极其忽视。这样的亚瑟武力值爆表，又怀有一颗赤子(少女)心, 喜欢手动解决问题，以助人为己任，而且能爱人能恨人。

亚瑟能接触的亚特兰蒂斯并不多，除了儿时分离的母亲，就只有一直教导他的维科，和坚强美丽的异国公主。对亚特兰蒂斯所知道的很少，所发生过和正在发生的一切都是从这两人口中得知。当两人口径一致的时候，可想而知对亚瑟的影响力会有多大。信息来源非常单一的亚瑟，就有可能为人所用。

值得一提作为外部势力的湄拉，自小由亚特兰娜抚育教导关于【亚瑟才是正统】的思想，久经权斗沙场，把权力斗争加上一个富丽堂皇的外衣的手段耍起来和奥姆一样醇熟。奥姆用发动对地战争来铲除异己，湄拉用英雄主义诱导亚瑟铲除奥姆，结果不同，手段上和在维护自己政治利益的目的别无二致。她对时局的掌握甚至胜过自己的老师亚特兰娜，湄拉很知道，只有在自己力挺亚瑟，自己老爸挺奥姆的情况下，Xebel才会大获全胜高枕无忧。她还能一边诱导亚瑟推翻奥姆统治，一边警告奥姆不要手足相残。总而言之，不同于亚瑟的幼稚，湄拉已经是一个相当成熟的政客。

在以【英雄】为名的策动下，亚瑟答应代表旧势力系联合外部政权向现王发出挑战。这也是水到渠成的事，先是亚特兰娜继而维科最后湄拉，以及背后旧派系的对重掌王位的渴望所压下的最后赌注，这条伏线打得太长太深，是源自上一代的和更久远的争斗。

派系斗争的前台木偶，是没有人性可言的。

但亚瑟有他从政的潜能，比如他随口说的【是英雄而不是国王】，又预示自己将会成为Romulus，在面对卡拉索时，亚瑟说出了无师自通的，近乎完美的政治口号【I am nobody.】政治智力值一下飙升到弟弟的高度。

政治口号这个东西是很有意思的，越是自己没有的东西，就越要用来标榜自己。

亚瑟是不是【nobody】，当然不是啊。到他最后见到母亲，已经很明确地意识了自己背后明确站着旧贵族派系和外部势力，而且足以强大到让他不单能阻止奥姆发动的对地侵略，也能在推翻奥姆后确保王权的顺利过渡。所以亚瑟就开始用【nobody】来包装自己，很可能是火之环上的嘘声启发了他，他最缺乏的是普通民众的认同和支持，【nobody】这一口号既拉近了身为王储的自己和民众的认同距离，也悄悄抹去了他作为【traitor】的恶伤，非常完美到我要站起来为他鼓掌。

其实奥姆也一直一直在做同样的事情，他为自己设计的政治形象是【纯血】，正是因为他很清楚真正的那群纯血贵族对他身份的不认同，同时，尚未谋面的混血哥哥依然有可能对自己的统治地位造成冲击。除了宣传外，奥姆在每一个细节上都力求表现得【纯血】，他学习哲学，总是衣着时尚光鲜，所有的饰品细节全是旧制，和他的军队配置的高科技装备格格不入，当有人试图挑战他的王位合法性，他选择用传统的对决模式处理。

参见湄拉老爸的三叉戟，款式是旧制又能放炮，证明起码在Xebel国内没有人以肉身单挑国王，奥姆在国中的地位确实没有湄拉老爸稳，这就是湄拉老爸为什么敢开场嘲讽奥姆，顺水推舟和奥姆合流的同时又放任自己的女儿站到亚瑟一边，都是政治老手作风而已。

可惜的是旧贵族系并不买他的帐，血统论在被奥姆占用的情况下，他们抛出谋划已久的【君权神授】说——亚瑟能拿到传说中三叉戟，是真王，可以一桶七海——【君权神授】本质上是君主为巩固自身权力和精神驯化民意的手段，特别适用于民意相悖的时候。我很相信如果亚瑟湄拉真找不到传说中的三叉戟，维科也能重新造一把（这也是为什么湄拉对铸床的崩坏表现惋惜）。

旧贵族系已经很习惯于操纵国君，将国君当成前台政治木偶，到达了已经不再计较出身的地步。

BTW，算算奥姆在位时间大概在10-12年左右，已经接受过5次挑战，应该都是和王位合法性有关，也就是平均两年一次，我倾向集中发生在奥姆执政初期。旧贵族习惯于这样挑战奥姆，所以湄拉一开口就是Challenge，所以维科长期以来为亚瑟铺的路也是这样，所以奥姆一看到被二人带着在首都招摇过市如入无人之境的亚瑟，开口就问【所以你也是来杀我的？】这句话与其说问的是亚瑟，不如说是给后面两个人听的。

全剧中唯一一次奥姆出于非政治意志讲出的真心话，就是劝告亚瑟go home，不要参合海底的局，因为不会有什么好结果。这种类似放虎归山的传说其实不会起到如何效果，毕竟旧贵族系和外系不会轻易对亚瑟放手，更不会放弃对王权的挑战。

可是奥姆还是说了愿意放哥哥一马的话，可能从他个人角度来说，亚瑟并没有那么可恨，又或者奥姆就是纯粹的政治玩家，个人爱憎并不那么重要。在奥姆眼里，亚瑟本身的只不过是政界的初生婴儿，本身除了在海底不如自己高的武力值之外毫无威胁，所以对于亚瑟战败而逃其实也不是很在意。没有背后支持的势力，哪怕坐上了王座了亚瑟也根本无所作为。

所以奥姆更关注的是公开叛变同盟的湄拉，无论湄拉以女王养女现国王未婚妻Xebel公主等身份，都不应该堂而皇之地插手盟国内部事务，特别王位争夺。这种公开的叛逃是对奥姆试图维持的表面和平的撕裂，双方进入翻底牌的阶段。

经过火环的小插曲，奥姆加快了清洗的脚步，随着军事势力的膨胀他的权势更加稳固，这也是为什么他和他老爸父子两人一直寻求的结果，也是因此发动了对其他海底国家和地面的战争，以外战夺内权，以彻底清扫旧族。果然在联合（威迫）三国之后，奥姆就将维科逮捕，如果加上猎杀湄拉成功，基本上大业已成。

最后还是被亚瑟的桁架一脚踢回解放前，父子两代新势力崛起之事业也就此终结，政权回归母族派系之手。

亚特兰蒂斯，Xebel，渔夫国，咸水国，海沟族在以对奥姆的仇恨基础中，得以暂时一统。

 

 

4.国王已死，国王万岁

全片其实真正存在的人性并不多，所有打动亚瑟，激励亚瑟向前挑落奥姆的一个个际遇一个个人物一个个故事，都是早已经被人安排妥当，让他主动代表一个派系挑倒另一个派系。所有的爱恨情仇情绪起伏其实不过是亚瑟的自我感动，他的周围没有谁不是为利趋势，而他的行动思绪都在他人掌握之中。

唯一不会随着奥姆退位而停止的权利的争斗。

一旦亚瑟当上国王，维科一系绝对不会放松对一切权力的包揽，就好像当年操纵女王一样驾轻就熟，还会大规模清洗削弱军队以换取海底和地面的和解，同时鼓励亚瑟更多地参与正联的事务，以免他对政局的插手。另外一边湄拉如果一索得男，二十年之后亚特兰蒂斯该改名Xebel了，注意老丈人也是个难缠的主。到时会不会有新一轮的厮杀，就不得而知了。

如果亚瑟有足够的为王的悟性，他应该尽快摆脱母亲一系和湄拉一系的掌控，着手屏退维科一派，同时停止湄拉对亚特兰蒂斯的内部政权的继续浸入，反正生继承人是不能有了。然后就是You Either Die A Hero， Or You Live Long Enough To See Yourself Become The Villain。

或者如果亚瑟有足够的为人的悟性，干脆甩手而去，那从个人的角度来说，他的人生中所以珍贵的人和事都得到保持。

做个国王还是做一个人，是亚瑟要面临的选择。可惜无论怎么选，最后亚瑟都会发现，目之所及，空无一人。

至于他弟奥姆，早就是及格的政治玩家，早就看到了在权势面前个人感情的不值一提，教他这一课的应该是在年幼是告诉湄拉，自己【在岸上有个儿子，他是海底和陆地的桥梁】的母亲。像奥姆这样对深知【最是无情帝王家】的人，被哥哥说句【想见你】就激动得手抖的人，在人格上居然没有太严重的缺陷，最后也爽快地认了成王败寇，也属于男能可贵一类。

军阀起家，如果不能全面剪碎贵族固有阶层的统治脉络，很难坐久，可惜的是奥姆老爸过世太早，导致旧贵族在奥姆年轻上位之后势力依然庞大，为败局。

 

 

PS：推测如果亚瑟选择退位，接掌王位的人，应该是亚特兰娜。

二十年又是一个轮回。


End file.
